


Upside Down

by wildedove



Series: Skywalker Shorts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildedove/pseuds/wildedove
Summary: Luke likes eating this particular cake upside down. Leia thinks it's odd.
Series: Skywalker Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717960
Kudos: 2





	Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Kowakian cake is sort of like a crumb cake.

Luke perched himself on the seat beside Leia, grinning widely at the wrapped warm pastry set on the table before him. He unwrapped the neatly folded parchment paper to reveal the most delicious and mouth watery drizzled Kowakian crumb cake he’s ever seen. Well alright, he’s seen it more than he could count but how could anyone not drool over this cake! A light bread with sweet crumbs of varying sizes and a drizzle of pure sugary sweetness on the top layer. He sent a silent prayer to the Force and thanked Dex’s diner. Really, what would Coruscant be without it.

“What are you five? C’mon Luke, let’s eat this before it gets cold!” Leia greedily grabbed the fork and knife beside her very own cake and sliced a piece.

“I’m ten,” he muttered, focusing hard on turning his cake upside down gently. Her verbal jab didn’t matter because at this very moment, he was going to eat one of his favorite pastries in complete peace and tranq—

“ _What_ are you doing?”

Luke looked over at his sister, growing impatient and rather exasperated. She had stopped eating her own cake and had her eyes glued to his overturned cake. He didn’t like the look she was giving it. “What?”

“Luke, do you always eat your cakes like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like _that_ ,” she pointed at his plate with her fork.

“Well, not _all_ cakes but yeah, some. For this one though, that’s the only way to eat it.”

“That’s so weird!”

“You’re weird!”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “ _You’re_ weird!”

“I said it first!”

“ _I said it first!_ ” She did a horrible job of mimicking him. He was sure he didn’t sound that girly and quite frankly, he was offended.

“Ugh!” He grabbed his cake and moved a seat away from her. Ignoring her fiery gaze, he happily tore a chunk of his cake and plopped it in his mouth. Luke closed his eyes as he tasted the buttery moist cake with its sweet yet tart berries exploding with flavors in his mouth. The syrupy glaze added an extra sweetness. Oh boy, now this--this hit the spot. Truly.

“At least eat with some dignity Luke. Mom taught us better than that.”

“ _Doh wahna_ ,” he replied, his mouth full of the fine tasting cake. He was purposefully eating it like a slob in front of her when the door suddenly opened wide. He looked behind his shoulder and there at the doorway was his mother raising an eyebrow directly at him.

He’s never swallowed food so fast in his life and nearly choked.


End file.
